


The (Toilet) Door To My Heart

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Thiam Prompts [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Thiam, kind of, online dating sucks, so do public toilets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Just when Liam thinks the evening cant get any worse, it does. Thank God Theo is there to save the day.





	The (Toilet) Door To My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrashWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashWrites/gifts).



> For Sab because she prompted it. ♡
> 
> Also: Your turn Kari! :D

Liam looks at the big clock hanging right in front of him on the restaurants wall. Again. He is probably being insanely rude but the blonde boy just can’t help himself.  
He is so bored it isn’t even funny anymore and he just wants this date to be over.  
   
The guy across from him however, Matt, seems to either not notice or completely ignore Liam’s lack of enthusiasm.    
“... and then he said to me ‘I don’t think this is working out. I just can’t be with a guy who can’t swim.’ Can you believe that?”  
Liam can not, but he also doesn’t believe that this is the real reason Matt’s ex had broken it up.  
   
“Everything okay over here?” Their (insanely hot) waiter approaches the table once more and Liam desperately wishes he could just scream _No! Please save me!_ at the unsuspecting guy.

  
For a moment Liam is tempted to just jump up and into the waiter’s strong arms (and man, they look _really_ strong) but that would probably even more rude than his steady glances at the clock.  
Theo, because that is the name he introduced himself with earlier this evening, smiled politely as he waits for an answer.  
   
“Didn’t they teach you not to interrupt the guests?” Matt asks, clearly annoyed that Liam’s attention was diverted from himself.  
“I will take a drink. Whiskey, double”, Liam interjects before Matt can fully piss off the only guy who could save him tonight (by bringing him more alcohol, he wasn’t a total asshole), “and please, where is your washroom?”

  
Theo’s green eyes wander over the pair once more, than he nods “right around that corner to the left. I will bring your drink shortly.”

  
   
   
The cool water splashes against Liam’s face and he let’s it run down his cheeks and over his hands and for a moment he really feels better. When he comes back up he looks at himself in the mirror, already dreading to go outside and face Matt again.

  
The whole online dating had been a bad idea from the start but after being alone for three years and having to watch all of his friends live a happy fulfilled life with their partners, he had finally caved in to Mason’s urging and registered on a dating website.  
Matt sounded so nice at first, loves nature and photography, owns a pet lizard. Plus he was exactly Liam's type with his dark hair and grey eyes and charming smile.  
But after the initial introduction and a bit of small talk their conversation had quickly turned to Matt’s ex boyfriend. Apparently the guy had been an avid swimmer and had broken it of because Matt was afraid of water (even though Liam suspects the reason was more because Matt was insanely boring and kind of creepy at the same time).  
   
Sighing Liam finally dries his face and hands and turns towards the door while already trying to think for an excuse to end the date early and go home to his Xbox.  
He reaches for the doorknob and pulls, only to stagger back, the knob still clutched in his hand.

  
_Oh shit._  
   
Liam takes a few steps back, unsure of what just happened, still warily eyeing the door. Weirdly he doesn't feel anger or panic rising up though.    
_Maybe it’s a sign. Not even the toilet door wants me to get back to my date._  
He pulls out his phone, no reception. Of course.  
_But on the other side..._  
   
“Hello!” he calls out, knocking at the door, “is somebody there?”    
Nothing.

  
The washrooms are in a pretty secluded area, if there isn’t somebody wanting to use them or staff walking by on their way to the kitchen, he will hardly be heard. The only thing he can do, besides waiting for the restaurant to close (so boring...) or for Matt to come looking for him (urgh), is to keep knocking. And knocking he does.

  
   
After what feels like hours Liam thinks he can hear footsteps coming closer. Maybe he is hallucinating already.  
“Hello! Somebody there?” he shouts while hammering his fist against the wooden door.  
The person outside of the door stops. “Hello?”  
“Yes! Finally, thank you. I am here in the toilet and the door handle broke. Can you get me out?”  
The person on the other side of the door is quiet for a moment, then Liam can hear a barely suppressed laughter.  
“Come on, this isn’t funny! I don’t even have reception in here!”    
The laughter stops. “I am sorry. Wait a second, I will go get the general key for the washrooms.”  
They walk away.  

  
_Please come back!_ Liam leans his head against the door.  
   
A few minutes later the voice is back. “Are you still there? I am unlocking the door now.”  
“Where could I have gone to?” Liam gives back, slightly amused, as he stands upright again.  
The voice chuckles again, “True.” Then it gives a horrible crack and it’s quiet again.  
“Oh shit.”    
“What happened now?” Liam asks.  
“Well... I might have... also broken off the handle...”  
_Seriously? Today isn’t my day._  
“What are we doing now?”  
   
“I will call my boss, we need to break it up.”  
A muffled phone call later, the restaurant owner is informed and on his way.  

  
“Please, don’t go?” Liam pleads, “I am bored and I swear the sink is starting to look weird.”  
He hears a sigh, then the guy on the other side sits down.  
“Okay then, how are you? Nice evening, is It?”  
Liam snorts “Yes, I am having a wonderful evening. My date is a disaster and I locked myself into the restroom to get away and now I can’t even go home anymore. How are You?”  
Another brief silence.

  
“It's been a stressful evening and the customers are rude as always, but then this guy walked in. He is really handsome and his smile is brighter than the sun, I swear. Sadly he is on a date tonight, but I don’t think it’s going well...” he trails off.  
Liam’s breath stocks. “Theo?”

  
Before hopefully-Theo can answer, a new voice sounds. “Sir, please get back from the door, I am opening it now.”  
Liam springs to his feet and dusts of his pants as a dangerous crash echoes through the room.  
Then a crack forms itself on the door, before it is hurled out of his sight.

  
In the threshold stands waiter Theo smiling brightly at Liam, as a big muscular man sets the door on the ground behind him.  
“You alright kid?” The man gruffly asks and all Liam can do is nod, his eyes still trained on Theo.

  
“So... shall I escort you back to your table now?” the dark haired waiter asks.  
Liam swallows hard before he shrugs in an attempt to look sure of himself, “Yes. I mean, I have to wait somewhere until you are off, right?”  
   
Theo’s smile gets even bigger at that and really, that smile alone makes it totally worth being on a boring date and locked in a toilet.  
 


End file.
